The Elven-King Gets What He Wants (As Usual)
by NeonDomino
Summary: The Elven-King always gets what he wants, and he's decided that he wants Bard. Set after the battle.


So, this is the first time I've written Bard/Thranduil and I'm nervous about posting this in case I got any of the information wrong (I've checked and double-checked and it should be all correct).

I would appreciate any feedback, because I hope to write the pairing again in the future.

 **This is written for:**

 **Stratego Challenge. Prompt: Bard/Thranduil**

I usually write WolfStar (Sirius/Remus) from Harry Potter. This was quite difficult for me.

* * *

 **The Elven-King Gets What He Wants (As Usual)**

* * *

Thranduil wasn't sure why he was so agreeable to Bard the Bowman, descendant of Lord Girion of Dale. The man had insisted that he could talk to Thorin, possibly reason with him.

Thranduil knew how stubborn the dwarves were, and remembered the sickness that overtook King Thrór, who had kept gems that belonged to Thranduil himself, and he just knew that Thorin would be just as unlikely to hand over the gems.

He knew that they were facing war, yet something made him agree to Bard's suggestion of talking.

...oOo...

He watched as Bard fought for his people. The man going to extremes to protect his children. As another father, The Elf could appreciate the love that a father could hold for children, not like the fathers that would disappear - he knew what it was to be an only parent, protecting a child with his life, and the interest he had in the Bowman only increased.

But too much blood had been spilt, and Thranduil couldn't let any more go. He needed to retreat and save the small army that he had left.

Though he was reluctant to do so, not wanting to leave Bard and risk the future King of Dale dying.

But as King of the Woodland Realm, he had to put his own people first, no matter that it hurt more than it should have.

...oOo...

Tauriel reminded Thranduil of something he hadn't thought about in a long time - not since his wife had been taken and killed.

She reminded him of what it was to love. As he looked down at her, cradling the body of a _dwarf_ of all beings, he could see the love that was burning inside her and was reminded of his own wife, cradling her body, tears on his own cheeks.

There had been an icy wall around his heart, but seeing such love, managed to crack the ice, whether he wanted it to or not. Even if he presented such a cold front to people, he wasn't made of ice or of stone. He just knew how to keep feelings at bay.

Feelings that had tried to push their way through upon meeting the Dragon-Slayer.

But it had been an emotional day. His son was not returning, the head of his army lay on the ground, her heart broken and her arms around a dwarf.

And suddenly a man was in front of him, forsaking all boundaries that men and elves had set between themselves, hands on his shoulders, asking him if he was alright, with brown eyes looking at him in concern.

Thranduil couldn't remember the last time someone had been concerned about him. The elves certainly weren't, knowing that their King was a force to be in awe of. The elf had fought in countless battles, with barely a scratch to show for them. Legolas was the only one to show concern, but for a stranger to do so was something new.

Even more strange for someone to just grab him in such a manner, people tending to be too scared to lay a finger on him - out of kindness, or in any manner whatsoever.

But what did he expect from someone who faced a Dragon with his young son at his side, putting his life on the line and risking his death.

Thranduil could only smile at him, transfixed as the smile was nervously returned. He insisted that he was, and that they should meet with the new King and discuss their claims. Aided by a Wizard and a Hobbit, they entered the mountain.

...oOo...

He watched the new King of Dale - though Bard looked completely baffled by the title - watch over his people. Even with the large amount of gold that the new King under the mountain, Dáin, had handed over to Bard - at his insistence, as Thranduil had explained that the riches of Lord Girion, and his people, were also stolen by Smaug, they would still need time to rebuild the city of Dale and Lake-Town, which would be used as a trading-point and for the fishermen.

He had given the man a glass of wine as they sat in Thranduil's tent as Bard outlined his plans.

Lake-Town was going to be used for fishing and trading, the buildings rebuilt into warehouses and a few residences, and whatever else was required, whilst Dale was to be the main town, with the ruins rebuilt into houses, farms and businesses and markets to appear.

The Elven-King enjoyed listening - Bard was truly excited about the plans, and he could see that Bard cared about his people and would be a fine King to them.

Even if he insisted that he wasn't a King. He was just a bargeman.

The man clearly didn't see how important he was to the people. He had rallied them in war, he had killed a dragon, and he had brought the gold out of the mountain, ready to rebuild the town. The people had decided that Bard would lead them.

Another day before the camps were packed away, and Thranduil called for Bard to visit his tent once more - as he had many times. He didn't miss the way Bard looked at him, examining him curiously.

Unable to draw his gaze away.

"Bard the Bowman," Thranduil said, watching him carefully. "I believe sharing in this war, standing together, has unified our people, and I would offer you more help."

He wasn't quite sure _why_ he was offering, as Bard seemed to be getting on track, he just felt like he needed to see more of him. As much more as possible.

"What do you propose?" his companion asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It will take time to set up the farms you speak of. Unless you were to overspend your gold to get everything quickly, and rush your buildings, which would make them weak and unreliable, your people have nowhere to go, nothing to eat."

The man stayed silent, thinking of a solution to the problem. "We will manage," he stated. "We have lived in dire conditions, and our ancestors escaped Dale to Lake-Town and had to build from nothing. I will assign a team to hunt, a team to fish and a team to build. It will take time, but we will do this. I have confidence in my people."

"Or, I could offer you shelter. I offer to escort your people to the Woodland Realm, and safety whilst your men rebuild enough for you to start bringing your people back to Dale. I can offer horses and carts for travelling with supplies, and the people that stay with me can be healed and food and beds provided. They will be kept safe."

"You would open your halls for humans?"

Thranduil merely nodded. "Though I would request the presence of their king to keep them in line. My elves are proficient at healing, and until you have buildings, farms, fishermen's keeps and storehouses, there is nothing for you to do. I will have supplies of fresh food and water sent out to any men left here, and you can arrange supplies from my halls."

Bard took his time to contemplate the offer, knowing it was very generous. "And you require me to stay?" he checked, knowing that his children would love to spend time with the elves, having spoken of nothing else but Tauriel and Legolas, though Legolas was heading somewhere else.

"To keep your people in line, of course," Thranduil offered smoothly.

Bard accepted the offer.

...oOo...

Arrangements were made for a small group of builders to stay in Dale, and a slightly larger group to head to Lake-Town to start working out what of the town could be salvaged - and to draw up plans of turning the town into a small port for Dale that could focus on trading and fishing.

The dwarves that had been with the company had agreed to keep an eye out for them, allowing them access to the mountain should trouble arise.

Bard hoped that it meant relations between the Dwarves and Man would prosper, and Thranduil hoped for the same, knowing he would be concerned about the safety of the fragile humans - Bard and his children - had they not had safety close at hand.

Even if it was Dwarves. So far King Dáin had seemed more promising than any of the other line of Durin. Maybe one day, Elves and Dwarves would ally themselves once more, but that would be far in the future.

He was pleased that the Dwarven King had given him the gems that the dwarves had kept, and Smaug had hoarded for so long.

And now Bard and his family would be staying in the Woodland Realm, something unheard of before, but Thranduil had cracks in his wall and Bard had managed to slip past those cracks, and it was too late for the Elf to push him back behind the wall.

He was lost to the Dragon-Slayer.

...oOo...

Thranduil sent his archers and swordsmen through the forest first, and all spiders who had come down during their absence were slain. Once they returned, the elves and Bard and his people headed to the castle in the Woodland Realm.

The rooms were quickly prepared for the people, the Elven-King having given them their own wing in his own castle. Bard's rooms for him and his children was close to his, having been offered a room fit for the ruler of Dale.

The people were awed in the halls, as the food was offered, but Thranduil could only watch Bard as he interacted with those people, smiling, laughing and sitting in the seat next to him, looking as though he belonged there, a glass of wine in his hand.

Thranduil wondered if Bard did belong there, and contemplated the offer he had made, only to get Bard to stay with him.

Even if it was for a short time.

...oOo...

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

Thranduil looked away from where he had been watching his elves and Bard's people mingle, his gaze on Bard at his side. Water now replaced the wine, and his children had been put to bed, with Tauriel offering to stand guard herself at their room.

"More than you will realise," Thranduil offered in reply, his eyes moving briefly across the man's face and noticing how... how rugged he looked. So different to that of elves, whose skin looked like porcelain, so smooth and unblemished.

Bard's skin was neither. A couple of small scars littered his face and jaw, leaving Thranduil to wonder how many more lingered on Bard's skin. He wanted to find that answer for himself.

"And will you tell me?"

Thranduil smiled. "Elves do not offer help freely," he began. "You impressed me in the battle, and seeing the way you would protect your children with your life, not caring about your own safety, not putting gold or anything else above them, has impressed me. No matter that our races are different, we understand being the only parent our children have. I saw a great ruler in you, Bard of Dale. We allied at the Mountain, and my offer was so that our alliance would continue. There may come a day when one of us requires assistance again."

"So you are doing this in case you need help in the future?" There was no accusation in his tone, only hopes to understand Thranduil's motive.

Thranduil laughed, not unkindly. "That is correct, yet I offer you and your people shelter in my halls. Maybe it is my intention to also spend more time with you. To get to know who I am allied with on a more personal level."

He watched Bard carefully, but the man's expressions were clearly flashing across his face for Thranduil to see. "It seems that you are not adverse to that," he added. "Had you perhaps thought about getting to know me better?"

"I don't think anyone would be able to turn down the Great King of the Woodland Realm, the famed Thranduil, in the offer of getting to know him. Not many would say they've had the honour to spend this time with you. I would be but a fool to even consider passing it up."

"I did state that it was on a personal level," Thranduil replied, smirking at the Dragon-Slayer. "We could discuss this further if you would see it fit for us to retreat to my chambers."

"Your... your chambers?" Bard's voice had risen slightly, though Thranduil could still read his expression clearly.

"If it's your children's safety you are concerned about, Tauriel will stand guard for the night. She protected them once, and there is nothing within my walls that would hurt a single one of your people, unless they were to draw arms against mine first."

Bard watched as Thranduil rose from his throne.

"People will -"

"People will see us walk from the hall. Two Kings going to discuss the alliance," Thranduil stated. "What does it matter what they think? My elves do not care for such things, and this world has seen many men choosing to know each other on a more amorous level. I do not beg, Bowman. I will ask this once."

"So, it's only for tonight?" Bard asked.

"I will ask once whether you desire me. If your answer is no, I will not ask again. I do not wish to push nor affect this alliance. However, if you were to say yes to me, you will be mine for the duration of your stay, and perhaps longer, if that's what we wish."

"But I'm human?"

"And I am an elf. My race would die out if our races combined to bear children, but since neither of us are able to do so, a romantic relationship hurts nobody."

The reply was so soft, that had Thranduil not been an elf, he could have missed it.

"Yes."

"Go to your rooms, check on your children as I know you are eager to do. I will be leaving here shortly. I will be passing your rooms. Tauriel can be discreet."

"Do this often?"

Thranduil shook his head, smiling at the sound of jealousy in Bard's voice. "Not at all. She is one of my most loyal, despite recent events. I trust her discretion on any matters that are not for anyone elses ears. She is, after all, head of my guard and such a position requires discretion."

Bard merely nodded, standing and heading from the hall. Thranduil poured one more glass of wine and slowly drank it, watching both of their people.

No-one looked Bard's way upon his exit.

...oOo...

Thranduil walked past the rooms, to find Bard in conversation with Tauriel. Their eyes met, and Bard's widened.

Tauriel was smart, noticing the look immediately. "I will be stationed here all night, I will come and inform you should they stir and ask for you," she promised.

As she had protected and saved his children along with Legolas, Bard couldn't help but trust her. He nodded and fell into step next to Thranduil.

...oOo...

It wasn't until they awoke the next morning, one having spent the night marvelling at flawless skin and the other equally entranced with tracing scars, that they realised that they had actually spent the night together, rather than Bard leaving for his own rooms.

Thranduil found he rather liked waking up with Bard's body wrapped around his own, after spending hours awake, learning about each other.

He smiled as he recalled how nervous Bard had been, and how there were things that they hadn't done, due to Bard's inexperienced nature when it came to laying with another man.

Though Bard was more than aware that he was Thranduil's until his people left the Woodland Realm.

And Thranduil had already decided that Bard would remain his long after they had left. After all, to maintain a good alliance, the two kings would need to spend sufficient time together.

He was the Elven-King after all, and he _always_ got what he wanted, and in this case, what he wanted was Bard.

* * *

Review please - all feedback is appreciated, as I plan to write this pairing again.


End file.
